


Sky

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying in bad weather could have cost him his flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky

Koishi tsked as she dabbed a cotton ball on a large scrape on Akito’s cheek. She knew from the averted gaze and barest downturn of his lips that he was pouting. A dap to a scratch under his left eye had him twitching with a hiss and turning a blank glare at her.

Koishi just grinned back, “Don’t look at me like that, I’m not the one who decided to fly with bad weather omens. You’re lucky you weren’t too badly injured.”

He turned his head away without a word. The grin fell off to be replaced by pursed lips, she wasn’t kidding when she said he was lucky. Flying in such bad weather almost caused him to break a wing, but he had pulled them in, causing one to only get a sprain from the crash landing and a few bruises scattered on both.

And Akito was lucky to not only still have his wings but to have only gotten scrapes and bruises from the landing, and not a broken bone.

Tossing the cotton in a nearby bin, she packed everything up before pulling her brother up with her and steering them out of the infirmary. “Now that that’s done, let’s go get some tea and snacks.”

Akito blinked before a small smile twitched onto his lips, “Yes let’s.”


End file.
